chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm-Light
The Realm of Light is opposed by the Realm of Darkness. The Shadow Realm of Umbara is a Shard between the two opposing planes of existence. It is power incarnate. It is radiance beyond compare. It is life realized to the fullest. The Realm of Light, also known as the Positive Energy Plane, is best compared to the heart of a star. It is a continual furnace of creation, a domain of brilliance beyond the ability of mortal eyes to comprehend. Its very being wavers and ripples as new matter and energy is born and swells to full power like a bursting fruit. It is a vibrant plane, so alive with itself that travelers themselves are empowered by visiting it. The Positive Energy Plane has no surface and is akin to the Elemental Plane of Air with its wide, open nature. However, every bit of this plane glows brightly with innate power. This power is dangerous to mortal forms, which are not made to handle it. Despite the beneficial effects of the plane, it is one of the most hostile of the Inner Planes. An unprotected character on this plane swells with power as positive energy is force-fed into her. Then, her mortal frame unable to contain that power, she immolates as a small planet caught at the edge of a supernova. Visits to the Positive Energy Plane are brief, and even then travelers must be heavily protected. POSITIVE ENERGY PLANE TRAITS The Positive Energy Plane has the following traits. *Subjective Directional Gravity. *Normal Time. *Infinite Size. *Alterable Morphic. *Major Positive-Dominant: Some regions of the plane have the minor positive-dominant trait instead, and those islands tend to be inhabited. Optionally, you can make minor positive-dominant the default trait for this plane if you want a gentler Positive Energy Plane. *Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use positive energy are maximized (as if the Maximize Spell feat had been used on them, but the spells don’t require higher-level slots). Spells and spell-like abilities that are already maximized are unaffected by this benefit. While cure spells are maximized, not all healing spells are affected. The Positive Energy Plane does not affect cure disease, for example, because the beneficial energies of the plane aid the disease as much as they help the victim. The spell is thus no better or worse than on the Material Plane. POSITIVE INHABITANTS The Energy Planes are called “empty planes” because they have little in the way of native life. They lack the traditional elemental forms of the other planes, or if they have them, they are so unlike life on the Material Plane that they are not recognized. Some outsiders make the Positive Energy Plane their home. The best-known of these are the ravids, which tend to dwell in the quieter areas of the plane, but the energon known as the xag-ya is also common, even in the deepest heart of the plane. Outsiders native to the Positive Energy Plane (such as ravids) are immune to the detrimental effects typical to the plane, though they still benefit from the regenerative nature of the domain. Beings that cannot be healed in a normal manner or do not benefit from positive energy, such as constructs, can survive in this domain as well. FEATURES OF THE POSITIVE ENERGY PLANE The greatest immediate danger on the Positive Energy Plane is the plane itself. Its radiance poses a threat to travelers who go there. There is no air in the Positive Energy Plane. While the plane is not a true vacuum (the positive energy provides the equivalent of normal atmospheric pressure), suffocation is a great danger. Even the fast healing given to all inhabitants of the plane has no effect on suffocation. Travelers on this plane must bring their own atmosphere or forgo breathing while here. Similarly, food and drink do not exist naturally on the Positive Energy Plane, and subdual damage from starvation and thirst is not automatically healed either. Just as the Negative Energy Plane is divided into major and minor areas, so too is the Positive Energy Plane. A traveler may suddenly find herself in an area where her ears ring, her muscles quiver, and even her bones throb from the sudden surge of energy. But there is no immediate clue just how the border shifted, and no way to know which way lies minor positive-dominant ground. Spells such as safety help the traveler, but such energy fluxes are always a risk. The plane of positive energy is a place of brilliant white, where the inherent power of the plane bleaches out the spectrum and leaves an environment of nothing but white and stark shadows. Clear vision (including darkvision) is limited to 5 feet. Objects and creatures beyond that range appear as indistinct blots of darkness against the background white. Distance is impossible to gauge within this brilliant environment. Category:Outer Realm